


No talking

by Gallio_mch



Category: The Good Doctor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallio_mch/pseuds/Gallio_mch





	No talking

Dr.Murphy 是Dr.Melendiz相处几月的实习医师。

而现在，面对几乎日日相见的同事，Melendiz发现自己感情生活的不顺已经影响到他对Dr.Murphy的观感了。

 

从游移不定的眼神，到他的语气与眼神。

He can't stop getting attached to him.

而Shuan也处于失去“父亲”照料的迷茫时期。他一个人吃早饭，一个人嗅松树香气，一个人听完美的water dripping。But everything seems totally different without Lea who kept him not alone for a long time.他甚至将两周一次的手淫提高到一周一次。但事态并未好转。繁忙的日常工作使他长期紧绷精神，他却不自主地因Dr.Melendiz而走神。

一次部门的聚会上，Malandiz坐到微醺的Murphy 边，询问后将他带回了家。

深色皮肤的男人从浴室出来，身材如古希腊雕塑一般宽广伟岸，肌筋突出，是平常医生服下难见的好身材。腾腾的雾气随着浴室洞开散开至昏黄的灯光中，也因男子的贴近迸发到已经睁不开眼的墨非脸上—他一进门就倒在沙发上，毫不抗拒的被尼尔抱到卧室。第一次，他不知道自己为什么放任了这人明显难以预料的行动。尽管他已经做了决定。

男人看着小医生的卷毛，在从趴着翻滚到直面他的动作下显得极其柔顺。他圆滚滚的眼睛此时正眯着看他，两人都未说话。  
手的游走没有收到拒绝，尼尔解开了衬衫的纽扣，入手一片温润的肌肤。在尼尔的对比下，墨菲显得尤为苍白，他的锁骨舔上去也像是瓷器。墨菲抖着手，环上了尼尔的臂膀，在接触到坚实的肌肉时瑟缩了一下。

尼尔察觉到了，他丝毫不意外。  
要是有过性经验才让他觉得奇怪。

两人相拥接吻。

小医生看着就像未经人事。他在接吻时不知道怎么回应，只被男人的舌顶得一嘴湿滑，敏感的口腔过电的快感，下面硬了，随着男人的抚摸混乱的挺动，结束的时候几乎说不出话来，气腔哭腔混着喘气儿。尼尔亲了墨菲的性器一口，搂着腰把人转过去背对自己，用手捂热了润滑剂，用一指给墨菲开拓后穴。墨菲停止分析的大脑还在消化着过于刺激的高潮，身上都是软的，后面也放松，很容易就被插入了一根手指。他实在提不起力气，扩充了不久，后面就松软了，润滑液流了一屁股。酥麻的感觉从某点蔓延至全身，墨菲被按着入侵的地方又酸又涨，是丝毫不同于前面的舒爽。

男人的膝盖分开墨菲夹紧的双腿，扶着大鸟顶了进去，把小医生撑的满满当当，从铃口到冠状沟及至跳动的血管，每一寸都滑过前列腺，爽得墨菲翘起双脚，两眼发黑，两股发战地把脑袋埋进枕头里嘟囔。小医生爬伏在沙发上翘着屁股挨操，粗大的性器发出噗兹的水声，隐隐约约夹杂着甜腻的呻吟，淫荡极了。墨菲是高于米兰德兹的，但当他被抱起来从下往上干的时候，还是可以感受到脖颈的轻舐。 “Slim”名副其实，他的臂膀被深色巧克力衬得像瓷娃娃一样瘦弱，修长的腿无力的蜷着，被操得狠了就忍不住往腹部缩，终于被人用胳膊绑得结结实实，只有小腿和穿着白袜子的脚能动，但还有未脱去的内裤限制，根本逃脱不掉顶到最深处的戳刺。墨菲发出一阵无助的抽泣，前面没有受到触碰，他就感觉到第二次高潮的来临。下面的人越干越深，穴口都翻出白沫。

墨菲射了，融化在后穴中的前列腺快感。

米兰德兹射了，他忍住墨菲后穴的拧绞吮吸射在了他的臀缝里。


End file.
